This is an application for a new multidisciplinary pre-doctoral training program at Stanford University in biomedical imaging technologies. Our mission is to train the next generation of researchers in and inventors of biomedical imaging technology. Imaging technology continues to evolve at a rapid pace generating new techniques in research today that will become the standard of care for tomorrow. There is a high need for trained researchers in this field to fill positions in academia, industry, and government. Stanford University has a unique multidisciplinary research effort in biomedical imaging, spanning magnetic resonance, computed tomography and radiography, radionucline and optical methods for molecular imaging, ultrasound, and hybrid imaging such as X- ray/MR and PET/MR, as well as image processing and analysis for diagnosis, radiation therapy, and science. The training program would draw and fund students from six different degree granting programs to train in biomedical imaging technology with faculty from 8 different departments and Interdepartmental Programs. Two students would be recruited the first year and three new students would be recruited in each subsequent year. Each trainee would be funded for the initial two years of their considerably longer PhD programs, so two students would be funded in the first year, five in the second year, and six in each subsequent year. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Our mission is to train the next generation of researchers and inventors of biomedical imaging technology. Imaging technology continues to evolve at a rapid pace generating new techniques in research today that will become the standard of care for tomorrow. There is a high need for trained researchers in this field to fill positions in academia, industry, and government.